greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Beach
Michael Beach played Mr. Baker in the season seven Grey's Anatomy episode Not Responsible. Career Filmography *''Inheritance'' (????) *''Real Talk'' (????) *''Superintelligence'' (2020) *''Foster Boy'' (2019) *''Soliloquy or The Goose (short)'' (2019) *''Rim of the World'' (2019) *''Sunny Daze'' (2019) *''#Truth'' (2019) *''The Finest'' (2018) *''Aquaman'' (2018) *''Gosnell: The Trial of America's Biggest Serial Killer'' (2018) *''If Beale Street Could Talk'' (2018) *''Canal Street'' (2018) *''Deep Blue Sea 2'' (2018) *''Parker's Anchor'' (2017) *''No Postage Necessary'' (2017) *''The Bounce Back'' (2016) *''Patriots Day'' (2016) *''The Submarine Kid'' (2015) *''CSI: Immortality'' (2015) *''Megachurch Murder'' (2015) *''Only Light (short)'' (2014) *''The Exchange (short)'' (2013) *''Insidious: Chapter 2'' (2013) *''Things Never Said'' (2013) *''Assassins Tale'' (2013) *''Scrapper'' (2013) *''Notes from Dad'' (2013) *''500 MPH Storm'' (2013) *''Broken City'' (2013) *''Red Dawn'' (2012) *''Sparkle'' (2012) *''David E. Talbert Presents: A Food and His Money'' (2012) *''Partners'' (2011) *''Justice for Natalee Holloway'' (2011) *''Gimme Shelter'' (2010) *''Night and Day'' (2010) *''Play Dead'' (2009) *''Pastor Brown'' (2009) *''Relative Stranger'' (2009) *''Stargate: The Ark of Truth'' (2008) *''Hell Ride'' (2008) *''First Sunday'' (2008) *''Like Mike 2: Streetball'' (2006) *''Lenexa, 1 Mile'' (2006) *''Critical Assembly'' (2002) *''Crazy as Hell'' (2002) *''Asunder'' (1999) *''Made Men'' (1999) *''A Room Without Doors (short)'' (1998) *''Johnny Skidmarks'' (1998) *''Ms. Scrooge'' (1997) *''Soul Food'' (1997) *''Casualties'' (1997) *''Rebound: The Legend of Earl 'The Goat' Manigault'' (1996) *''A Family Thing'' (1996) *''Dr. Hugo (short)'' (1996) *''Waiting to Exhale'' (1995) *''White Man's Burden'' (1995) *''Sketch Artist II: Hands That See'' (1995) *''Bad Company'' (1995) *''Midnight Run for Your Life'' (1994) *''Knight Rider 2010'' (1994) *''Final Appeal'' (1993) *''True Romance'' (1993) *''Short Cuts'' (1993) *''The Hit List'' (1993) *''One False Move'' (1992) *''Late for Dinner'' (1991) *''Guilty as Charged'' (1991) *''Fire: Trapped on the 37th Floor'' (1991) *''Cadence'' (1990) *''Dangerous Passion'' (1990) *''Internal Affairs'' (1990) *''The Abyss'' (1989) *''Lean on Me'' (1989) *''Open Admissions'' (1988) *''In a Shallow Grave'' (1988) *''Weekend War'' (1988) *''Suspect'' (1987) *''End of the Line'' (1987) *''Streets of Gold'' (1986) *''Vengeance: The Story of Tony Cimo'' (1986) Television *''Truth Be Told'' (2019-2020) *''Chicago P.D.'' (2019) *''All Rise'' (2019) *''Swamp Thing'' (2019) *''The 100'' (2016-2019) *''For the People'' (2018-2019) *''S.W.A.T.'' (2017-2019) *''The Rookie'' (2018-2019) *''Barry'' (2019) *''Animal Kingdom'' (2018) *''Unsolved: The Murders of Tupac and the Notorious B.I.G.'' (2018) *''Dynasty'' (2017) *''Lethal Weapon'' (2017) *''Doubt'' (2017) *''Scorpion'' (2017) *''Pitch'' (2016) *''Blue Bloods'' (2016) *''Hit the Floor'' (2016) *''Battle Creek'' (2015) *''Secrets and Lies'' (2015) *''The Blacklist'' (2015) *''The Game'' (2011-2015) *''Racquetball'' (2014) *''Sons of Anarchy'' (2010-2014) *''Crisis'' (2014) *''The Client List'' (2013) *''Southland'' (2013) *''A Gifted Man'' (2012) *''NCIS'' (2012) *''The Closer'' (2011) *''Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior'' (2011) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2011) *''Lie to Me'' (2010) *''The Cleaner'' (2009) *''Soul'' (2009) *''Numb3rs'' (2009) *''Stargate: Atlantis'' (2007-2009) *''Criminal Minds'' (2007) *''Shark'' (2007) *''Without a Trace'' (2006) *''Brothers & Sisters'' (2006) *''Justice League Unlimited'' (2004-2006) *''Third Watch'' (1999-2005) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2004) *''Spawn'' (1999) *''The Wonderful World of Disney'' (1998) *''ER'' (1995-1997) *''Touched by an Angel'' (1995) *''Law & Order'' (1995) *''Under Suspicion'' (1994-1995) *''Sweet Justice'' (1994) *''NYPD Blue'' (1994) *''South Central'' (1994) *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' (1993) *''Evening Class (short)'' (1993) *''Another Round (short)'' (1992) *''Quantum Leap'' (1991) *''Gabriel's Fire'' (1991) *''Veronica Clare'' (1991) *''Shannon's Deal'' (1990) *''ABC Afterschool Specials'' (1989) *''The Street'' (1988) External Links * * Category:Actors